My Knight
by bloodprincesss
Summary: Yuuki has a dream... and what will that dream be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I loved the idea of her having to pick one of the men in her life and what will happen to her.**

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned all night; nightmares flooding my mind.<p>

Kaname and Zero were in front of me. They were holding out their hands declaring their love to me.

"If I picked one of you will I be able to turn back," I asked the men standing in front of me.

"No. We cannot live without you. Zero needs your blood and I need you to be with me till my life comes to an end," the darker haired said.

"Yuuki I need you. If I don't have you I will go crazy and die wanting to hold you in my arms," the lighter haired one told me making me feel guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"Zero Kaname I care for you, but I don't know who to choose. Zero you need me, and Kaname you want me for something that I know nothing about and what for," I mumbled feeling unwanted tears roll down my cheeks.

Then my legs started move and as much as I told my legs to stop my legs continued to motion towards the one I wanted.

As I grew closer a smile approached his face. I could see his fangs out of the corner of his mouth. With every inch I moved I felt my life ending.

Somehow I knew that if I went with him I would live a shorter life, but still my legs wouldn't stop. I knew that I couldn't help him, even if I tried no matter what I would, but still my legs would not stop.

I would die feeling the slight sting of the last of my remaining blood leaving my wounds and drip onto the floor, and he caused it to happen.

As the pain filled my head I felt the long pail cold arms wrap around me. The man who stood in front of me leaned down and kissed my forehead. His lips moved lower and lower until his lips met my own. He pulled me into a long exaggerated kiss.

The kiss felt so unreal. If felt as if It was forced on my like the life I would live with him, and I soon knew why.

The man's goal was not to make me happy with the kiss. The goal was to get to my neck. I felt his warm breath on my neck, then the sharp prick on my neck, and finally the agonizing pain of my flesh opening to let him have his meal. My eyes went wide and I gripped on the vampire for comfort I would not receive.

My head was looking at the darker haired vampire. His face was sunken and looking back at me. When our eyes locked onto each other the tears would not stop. When he had enough of the pain I gave him he turned around and started to walk away.

As the silvered haired man drained me of blood I reached and screamed for the darker haired man to return and save me, but he never returned to me.

My legs went weak from the lack of blood. The man followed me to the ground. I tugged and pulled to get him away from me.

The leached finally was pulled of my neck. I tried to best to get to my feet, and run.

Once I was up I ran to where my **real** love went. I followed the small clack of his shoes and that was my only guidance in the pitch black I entered while chasing him.

I* finally saw his white silhouette enter my vision as my legs became weak, and I fell to the ground. I unwillingly let my eyes close on this dreary dream.

I felt the life begin to dip away from my body like the blood from my wound dripped onto the floor. I heard my love's shoes pound against the floor and as he came closer my heart started to pound as loud as the sound he was making.

When I choose to open my eyes he was standing next to me. Kaname leaned over and gentle plucked me from the ground as if I was a fresh rose ready to be picked.

"My love can't you what danger he can be," he whispered in my ear, "all he can do is take, but I can give you life. Can I give you life my dear sweet gentle princess?"

All I could do was nod, and I did.

Like before I felt his lips on mine. It was soft and gentle. This kiss didn't feel forced like the other, but it ended quicker leaving me wanting more.

Kaname licked the wound and looked back at me.

I felt it heal as the skin started to fuse together and the vein started to close up and the blood stopped flowing outside my skin.

Kaname smiled at me and placed me on the cold ground.

Soon he was lying next to me and pulled me as close as he could to himself. In our embrace our lips fell upon each other and with our lips infused I felt a rush of warm iron entering my mouth. I knew the taste, and it was blood.

I wanted to push the crimson liquid out of my mouth and into his, but Kaname's lips were closed and even though only a few inches away it felt like they would never touched again.

I drank down the red liquid that filled my mouth.

As soon as the taste past my throat I felt the pain of myself dieing…again. Along with dieing memories flooded my head. Memories when I was young; memories I've been searching no yearning for.

I turned to the man who saved me so many years ago. He wore a smile on his face. The man place a kiss on my forehead.

"I know it hurts, but you have me to soothe you pain. My princess you have me and always will," Kaname whispered to me.

I nodded and let the pain take control of my body and losing the battle to sleep, but it was never going to come because as I felt sleep come my way pain surged through my body ending my chance of sleep.

Kaname noticed this and pulled me on top of him. I rested my head on his broad chest. In returned he brushed my hair back.

"Kaname I care for you so deeply that I can fill it deep in my heart. Even now I can still feel my heart beat even though you stooped it. Even if I am a monster whose life is devoted to blood," I whispered back to him. I felt my fingers searching his body.

I pulled my fingers under his shirt. I felt his firm muscle on my fingertips. His long slender fingers pull my hand out from under his shirt and to his face.

When my hands were on his cheeks my lips went to his lips. I wanted to be the one make him as happy as I could be within my own legal limits.

My lips followed his lips in a rapid motion.

Soon we were sitting up my arms were around his neck and his were around my waist pulling me closer and closer to each other. If felt as if I was in eternal bliss.

I pulled away for the air I did not need anymore. When I returned to him I returned to his neck. I punctured his skin for the first taste of blood I would have.

The blood was so sweet and I wanted more. This is why the man you almost drained my liked it. Kaname soon joined in the passion of blood and bit in to my shoulder.

With blood filling our mouths we started to kiss again. Blood flooded over our lips and down our shirts.

I never felt this… filthy in my life. I didn't mind it at all though, in fact I loved and I wanted more.

Soon the taste faded from my mouth. Kaname's grip started to slack and he started to disappear from me.

I heard the loud bell of an alarm signaling something. Then I remembered this was all a dream. I hit the alarm and began my day as normal.

I knew one thing though and it was I am going to see Kaname today.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here it is the second chapter of My Knight. I really didn't know how to right it so I am sorry that it is not so descriptive as my last one. I plan on having a few more on this one. The real truth is I don't know how to end it... so if you have any ideas... I do have one... but it can send me to fanfiction prison... if you know Little Kuribo you get that one... well here is the story after the disclamer!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I was finally able to visit my love Kaname. I wanted to plead to him my love and how I fell about him, but what was most on my mind was the dream. I still had visions of it playing in my head. The vision of blood flowing between him and me and how we almost went over the edge disappearing into our own little world filled with us.<p>

I ignored the warning Kaname gave me of never coming alone and pursued on ward to his room. I entered the large lounge that fills your eyes when you first enter the night class dorm. I walked up the stairs where Aido had pinned me with his ice spell. I walked through the long hallway and found his room.

I opened it hoping him to be asleep so when he awakens I would be sitting there like he did so many nights ago. But instead of finding him sleeping I found a sight that filled my eyes with tears. The door not even opened a crack I saw him pinning down Ruka Souen. His head was in the crest of her neck and as his head moved her mouth let out moans.

I closed the door the barely opened doors and slid down it. I buried my head into my knees and let out silent tears. The tears felt like they would not stop flowing. I tried my best to dry my tears, but the kept on flowing. I let out sniffles and let the tears fall to the floor along with my love for him. Maybe I should of just let Zero drain me of my blood and end my life.

How could I believe he actually did love me? It was all wrong. She loved him and I guess he returned it to her. Anyways Ruka-sama was a vampire and I was not. She would be a better wife than I could ever be. She is better than me in so many ways. Her hair was so long and so beautiful, her skin looked so soft, she looked so perfect, and she acted like it too.

'I should go. I am not even supposed to be here anyway. Kaname is not aloud to be around or be with. I need to just leave. Leave this academy leave this country, just leave.'

I stood up dusting myself off. I walked with my head to the ground. As a slouched away I ran into something hard. I thought I it was a wall and that I was going the wrong way. I tried to walk away, but long arms engulfed me and pulled me close.

"Yuuki-chan you know that you are not to be here alone," Aido voice said filling my ears. He rested his head on my shoulder and smiled up at me. He was wearing such an evil grin on his face not making me want to trust him at all.

"Ido- I mean Aido-sama what are you doing up," I said hurriedly. I tried to run out of his arms, but he kept holding me even closer, and with every tug to get away he pulled me closer.

"The real question is what are you doing here Yuuki-chan," he said in that boyish tone that somehow made him sound older. He kissed my neck and licked it. I know what he wanted and it proved to be true because only seconds he licked my neck and tried to bite down.

I tried to seem like it was not going to scare me at all, but inside I was wanting to run and not return. Not even for Kaname. "I came here to see Kaname-sempai, but he currently is with Souen-sama. So I am going to leave and come back later," I said trying to hide my tears from him.

I do not know why I wanted to hide my tears from him. Knowing Aido and what his relationship with Kaname was he would not treat me like I was weak. But his way of making himself feel happy by making other feel kind of embarrassed made me not want to cry.

"Well Yuuki-chan if he is making you feel that way you should get back at him," Aido-kun said with a grinning growing across his face.

"It is not bothering me at all. I just want to get going," I mumbled trying to get pass him.

"Oh Yuuki-chan do not lie to me. I watched you slink down by that door and cry. Yuuki-chan I care for you a lot and I hate to see you cry like that. Please let me make you happy and be with you, even if it is only for a little while."

Aido lifted my chin up and put his lips to mine. This kiss was my first in the real world. It was soft and tasted good. He tasted like he was just eating strawberries that were at the peak of perfection.

I let myself get pulled into his kiss. I kissed him back and moved closer to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck and getting on my toes so this blonde haired man who never filled my fantasies be at his full height.

His mouth opened his mouth and he slipped a strawberry candy into my mouth. I sucked on the sweet candy that was in my mouth before Aido took it back with his tongue. I loved the feel of his tongue in my mouth and I wanted more of him.

Aido kept sliding back and back going closer to his dorm room. I followed him until we arrived at his door.

"Yuuki I don't want to go too far with you. You are so sweet and innocent and I don't want to ruin it," he whispered into my ear.

I felt his warm breath on my ear. I leaned in closer to him as he started to nibble on my ear and I let out a slight moan. He pushed me even closer to him and I let him bring me closer. How he treated me moments ago did not even matter anymore. It was wonderful; this was the best and most pleasure I felt in my life, other than my dream with Kaname.

"Aido-sama please stop doing this. I don't really know if this is a good idea," I told him trying to catch my breath. Even if Kaname did not care about me this still didn't feel right. I would still be living a life close to Kaname, and I don't really want to live that kind of life.

I started to leave him, and in the corner of my eye I saw the man I wanted to meet today. He was standing there looking at me like I tore out his heart.

"Yuuki will you please come and see me in my room," Kaname said to me. He looked at me like Zero did all his other classmate. It made me feel as if I was nothing to him. As if I was just some bothersome girl who was standing in his way. I was standing in his way. I always am there is never a time that I remeber where that I helped him.

"Yes Kaname-sempai.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well here is the third part of My Knight... longest running story. I am glad you guys like it. Their is a spoiler in the first and in this one too about how it is going to end you need to read it to get the spoiler... only a few more left... and thank you guy all for reading.

* * *

><p>When I entered Kaname's room he closed the door behind me, adding to the fear I had brewing in my mind. I did not know what he wanted, but what ever it was it made me want to curl up in myself and let Aido take me away. It would not happen. Aido would never return to my side. The look Kaname gave him told Aido that if he ever did that again he would kill him.<p>

"How could you let him do that to you? Yuuki he is just using you for blood," Kaname practically shouted at me. He pulled me close to him and softly grabbed a handful of hair, adding a little comfort to this horrific meeting between us.

I pulled away landing on the door making it shake filling the room with a haunting noise. "At least he would end the pain I just saw. Anyways I am used to it. No one wants me for me! Everyone wants me for my blood, but you, at least that is what I thought. Why don't you just tell me about Souen-sempai? Why do you lead me on like that? Why do you have to let me live without me knowing I can't have you? I know I am just like all the other girls who want you, but I thought I was different, and I guess I am not. Why should I even think that? Like you said everyone wants me for my blood," I mumbled, once more sliding down the door tears running down my face like a marathon.

Kaname knelt down next to me. He picked me up in his strong arms and cradled me close to his chest. "Yuuki there is some stuff I don't want you to know about me. I use her like Kiryu uses you. I only want her blood. You are the one I want. And don't tell yourself you are like the others. You are not' you're special, at least to me you are. I don't care what you say you will alway be the one I want," he whispered into my ear.

"Don't lie to me! I hate it when you do that. Just tell me the truth." When my words were finished Kaname had me on the bed. He pinned me down just like Ruka Souen was. I gasped and tried to fight my way out of his grip, but like Aido I was too weak to get out of it.

"Is this what you want?" Kaname licked my neck sending a moan out my mouth and shivers around my body. "Do you want me to drain you of your blood like the others want," he said harshly. His fangs grazed my neck sending out little dots of blood from the little cut he made. "Do you want to die, because of my hunger that I am not able to controll," he growled.

His hand went to my neck and wiped it off. He brought his finger to his mouth and tasted the blood as if it were a rare wine. I could not help myself at the sight I brought myself and connected my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"I want you to tell me what you want. If you want blood ask me. I don't want to die not knowing what it is like to have the one you love taste your blood," I told him. Our lips were only away from each other by millimeters, but it felt as if they were in different countries. "I know it sounds weird, but if you love someone who is a vampire you need to get over it," I let out a small smile.

Kaname moved next to me and turning me to look at him and let a smile crease his lips. "If that is all you want I guess I can let it happen," he said.

I couldn't ask for anything other then that promise. Kaname need to surpass what I can ask for. He pulled me in for a kiss. It was as good as the one in the dream, and even better.

Our arms move from their resting spot and our hands found each other. His hand engulfed mine but he held it close and brought it to his heart. He pulled away, "as long as I am alive you will never need to let this hand go. Even now you can be with me. You can join the night class and be my side," he whispered.

"Kaname… I can't I want… I need to be in the day class. Anyways I am missing the special quality to put me into the night class," I tried to explain to him. His pleading eyes wanting me to accept his offer, but there so many reasons not to and so many to go with him.

"I could never ask you to give up your life in the world of the day just yet. Yuuki always remember my offer and if you ever want it to be real ask. You need sleep now, and I need to go to class. Stay here in my bed for the night I will be back, and please don't be gone. I want to see you later," he said as he went towards the door. "Oh and Yuuki I-" he was cut off by Aido's scream for him.

I held out my hand and trying to say, 'wait tell me what you were going to say,' but nothing escaped my lips.

I wanted to know what he was going to say to me, but they was no way I was going to find out… until he returned to me tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well sorry it is shorter than the others... and please comment. This one is kind of special... and if you read any of this... which I hope you have you will find out that I kind of lied to you all.**

* * *

><p>I sat there. I sat and waited for Kaname's return to me. I waited for hours and it soon felt like days, but I never left. Sleep found me and hunger followed after that. I needed him to return, but he didn't. I begged to the silence for him to leave his class and return to me, but he was still gone.<p>

There was the echo of the door in the lobby. I hoped to my feet and waited for him to enter the room. This would be last couple of minutes that I would have to wait for my dark haired prince.

After a few minutes of standing by the door and there was no Kaname. I moved back over to the bed. I curled up in the large sheets that were all around me.

"Why won't you return to me," I whispered to the silence. I felt emptiness swelling up inside me and the silence of the room did not help me at all.

"Because I told you that I want you to stay in the spot I left you in," his voice said filling the room.

"Kaname your back," I exclaimed reaching out for him. I hoped that his touch would end the emptiness I felt. I hoped that it would make me feel whole, and some how needed in the messed up life that I have.

"Yes I am. I see you are tired maybe I should let you sleep," Kaname grinned and sat down next to me. He kissed my forehead and relaxed a little and undid his tie.

"No Kaname you need to tell me what you said before you left. Aido interrupted you," I told him. I moved over close to him. I rested my head on his lap and looked up at him. I smiled and grabbed his large hand and held it in between my own. I kissed it softly waiting for his reply.

"Anyways you have classes to attend to. So I better let you go," he continued. He looked as if what I was doing didn't faze him, but I could tell he was hiding that he was enjoying this. "Or I can make you start attending the night class? Of course that would mean you would have to leave everything… including Zero Kiryu." Kaname looked down at me waiting to see if I react. With his other hand he laced it around my hair.

"I don't care Kaname. I picked you. Even if it was a dream I picked you. I realized that living and being with Zero will bring me nothing but death. You said I can only have one of you, but you saved me. You gave me life. And that is what I want. I want to live me life with you. There is nothing better than that in my mind." I leaned in to give him a kiss, but he pulled back.

"Ah is this is why you came here, because of a dream. If all that was a dream how do you know if this is not a dream," he asked. Kaname with his free hand put a gentle finger on my lip.

"Because it feels too real to be a dream; it can't be. Please tell me this is not a dream. This can't be a dream," I cried to him. "I want this to be real." I wanted it to be real, and it has to be. This can not be, I love this man so much.

"I won't tell you if this is real or fake, but I will do this." Kaname pulled me into his lap and into a deep kiss. His fingers lingered over my back. His hand broke free of my own and pulled me closer to him.

I put mine around his neck and let him pull me down onto the bed. I continued to let him nip and lick the blood the rolled down my neck.

I let myself moan at his touch. I let myself hang onto every word he told me. As I let him have the most precious thing that I could give him, other than my blood.

He started to fade. He started to disappear.

This could not happen again. How can every time we get so close? It turns out that he is so far away. How can every time that I love him the most it is all just a dream? Do I even love him? Or do I just love how I make him out to be?

I woke up to find him lying close to me. His arms wrapped around my like he was a large blanket. This was the best moment I could ever dream of. His chocolate brown eyes soon found my own.

"Kaname when did you come back," I asked him. I curled up closer next to him wanting to be even closer to him.

"When my classes where over. You looked cute while you where sleeping and mumbling my name," he whispered sleepily.

"Kaname what were you going to tell me before you left," I asked.

"That I love you. And I want no one but you," he whispered.

"Thank you Kaname-sempai," I whispered.

In the warm morning light that drifted through the dark curtains we fell asleep in each others arms wanting nothing more, but each others touch. Maybe later we will want something more, but now the only thing that does matter was the man laying in my arms... and the weird craving that I have for blood, but that is something I need to find out later.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Final author note: I am so happy you all followed this till the end. Well I picked an ending and it is not really how I expected it to be, but there might be an alternative ending that might come out... soon.<strong>

**Goodbye for now... and I will show you another sweet dream another night.**


End file.
